


Lie To Me, Darling

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, F/M, M/M, Officer Grayson and Gang Leader Red Hood, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Officer Dick Grayson is undercover in the infamous Red Hood's gang trying to track down the man behind the helmet. With his former partner killed for being found out, there's a new guy in the gang to take his place. Jason doesn't seem like the average new gang recruit, and Dick may be getting more than he bargained for trying to get close to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick glanced around at the group of men surrounding him, all listening to the briefing on the new product they were to start distributing. With his partner on this undercover case missing, there seemed to be a new hire amongst the men. He was pretty hot considering the type of people who tended to join the Red Hood’s circle. Tall, well built with jet black hair save for the white streak that fell over his forehead. He also looked a lot more put together for someone his age who was working for a drug lord. Most people in their twenties went into this type of business due to crippling poverty, but this guy definitely didn’t look the type. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

He waited for the briefing to be over to approach the guy. “Hey, you’re a new face.”

The new guy glanced at him as he was picking up his bag to leave. “Yeah, heard they needed a new guy after the last one was killed for being a snitch. What’s it to you?”

Dick forced himself to keep his composure. That explained what happened to his partner. He’d have to tell the commissioner when he got the chance. He could mourn for his partner then. “Thought I’d say hello. Most of the guys who come by put on a tough act, but we’re all a bunch of lonely saps deep down.”

Now the guy was definitely giving him a weird look. “Speak for yourself. I'm just here to make some cash.”

So the guy says, but Dick’s been doing this job long enough to know that that was just how most of the guys kept up their walls. “Sure, whatever you say, but if you’re ever looking for someone to talk to, I’ll be around.”

“You know a guy just died for snitching, right? Telling people they should come talk to you is probably not your best move at the moment.”

Dick adopted a sheepish look. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I just like to try and keep things friendly at least between all of us. It’s tiring pretending we all hate each other.”

“We’re peddling drugs. Ain't a friendly business.” The guy stuck out his hand nonetheless. “Jason.”

Dick gave him a small smile as he shook his hand. “Doesn’t mean we have to be assholes to each other. Dick. That’s my name, I’m not calling you a dick. Dick Batson.”

“I'm guessing you've been punched for not clarifying?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“I dodged.”

That actually got him an amused smile. “Then you have experience with the misinterpretation, or great reflexes.”

“Both,” Dick laughed. “Most people just get angry. Not too many start with the punch.”

“Huh. In my experience people do lead with punches.”

“Nah, for me most people start with ‘the fuck you say to me?’” Dick mimicked with a deep and gruff voice.

“You're clearly running with nicer people than me then,” Jason shrugged.

“Clearly,” Dick chuckled, “hopefully you’re a little nicer than them.”

Jason smirked at him. “I wouldn't count on it,” he answered, hefting his bag and heading towards the door to the warehouse they were in.

“I’ll see you around.” Yeah, Jason was definitely hot. He also seemed pretty wary, which Dick supposed was a good trait in the line of work he was doing. He’d have to be careful around him though. After all, less than one conversation with the guy and he'd already been borderline accused of being a spy.

* * *

The next time he saw Jason he was smoking outside of a bar that a lot of Red Hood’s men liked to hang around, and he even offered a nod Dick’s way, which was probably improvement.

Dick went to lean against the same wall Jason was. “Hey. How you liking the business.” He typically hated the smell of cigarettes, but given the time he’d spent on this mission he’d gotten pretty used to it.

“Making money. So there's that,” Jason shrugged, exhaling smoke and then holding out the cigarette to Dick. “Looking to bum cigarettes off of people out here?”

Dick accepted it with a nod, taking a short drag from it. He’d gotten pretty used to that too. It looked too out of place when he would refuse. “Red Hood's pay is better than most drug lords would.”

“You got experience with other drug lords?” Jason asked, a hint of curiosity creeping into his voice.

“Only one other before he got busted,” Dick had been the one to put that druglord away, and that had definitely not needed an undercover mission.

“Which one?” Jason asked. His tone was casual as he took his cigarette back and took a drag, but his eyes were sharp and watching him. It was a look Dick recognized because he had it himself a lot when he was trying to interrogate people subtly.

“Blackgaters, y'know one of the gangs that boss took over for a bit to unite a ton of gangs. Things didn’t work too well after the boss decided he didn’t need the unification. Funny thing is, none of us really knew who was leading us, so we were all doing business as usual one day and then one of the higher ups bursts in to tell us our boss has been arrested.”

“Ah, right. He got arrested right before Red Hood started taking out the competition,” Jason mused, offering Dick the cigarette again.

Dick took another drag, blowing out the smoke that filled his lungs. If nothing else, at least smoking looked cool aesthetically. At least it did on Jason. “Yeah, figured I’d try for this gang considering the whole attempt to merge. It was also nice knowing who I would be working for, even if he doesn’t show up too often.” Or at all. Dick had yet to even see the Red Hood in person, and he’d been working this job for months. “But enough about me. You do anything interesting before joining?”

“I wouldn't call working for a guy that wears a mask and goes by Red Hood knowing who you work for,” Jason replied, ignoring Dick’s question.

“I guess, but there’s still a name attached. In Blackgate they were too paranoid to let us know more than they thought we needed to. Like, I get it, but it gets frustrating.”

“A name can be useful if you put a reputation to it.”

“That’s true, and there’s no other reputation like the Red Hood’s.” It was why it was so important to bring him down.

Jason finished off his cigarette and put it out. “You can buy me a drink since you used up half my cigarette,” he told Dick with a grin, pushing off the wall.

“I’ll even get you your own so we don’t have to share,” Dick chuckled, moving to follow him.

“I would have offered you your own, but I've only got one left,” Jason told him, leading the way into the bar.

“It’s fine, I’m never in too big of a need for a smoke. It’s just nice to have one when I can.” It absolutely was not. It was disgusting and tasted like licking a chimney.

“Ah, social smoker. Otherwise known as a freeloader.”

“Now that just makes me sound like a bad person to hang around. I’ll have you know I’m great company.”

“People who think they’re great company often aren't.”

“Well, what do you think so far? Am I actually a pretentious asshole?”

“Yes,” Jason said confidently. “But not in the same way. Vaguely less annoying.”

Dick thought about it for a second. “I’ll take vaguely less annoying. I think that’s the only compliment I’ve gotten from the gang.” Some of the men would disagree, said they complimented him all the time, but catcalls weren’t compliments.

“That's not really a compliment. You should raise your standards. But I did tell you this wasn't a friendly type of business,” Jason said as he sat down at the bar, ordering a scotch. “On him,” he told the bartender, nodding in Dick’s direction.

Dick nodded, “And a beer.” He turned back to Jason once the bartender poured their drinks and turned to help another customer. “It’s not an insult either. Not really I guess.”

“To be determined,” he answered as he sipped his drink.

“I hope you determine that I’m not terrible to hang out with. I like all the guys and all, but some of them… aren’t the easiest to make friends with.” If he was honest it was hard to like more than maybe a handful of them.

“I've never been accused of that either. Something about trust issues and a rude personality.”

Dick shrugged, “I’ve met ruder. It’s not like you responded to my greeting with ‘how ‘bout you just turn around for us,’” he said wryly, sipping at his beer. He’d extended the friends offer to pretty much everyone he’d met in the gang, both for information purposes and because he didn’t want to go through this mission with almost zero human contact. Even his partner couldn’t interact with him too much in case one of them got caught. Most people returned his offer with some obscene comment about his ass or snidely calling him gay though. It wasn’t fun.

Jason's eyes narrowed. “And who has responded that way?”

That wasn’t the response Dick had been expecting at all. He’d expected a shrug, maybe a ‘what can you do.’ It was kind of nice to have someone realize it sucked to be talked to like that. Still though, he’d rather not find out what Jason looked like angry _._ “A few guys here and there. It’s fine though, you get used to it.”

“Any of them here?” Jason asked him, glancing around at several familiar faces.

“Jason, it’s fine,” Dick repeated, “I appreciate the sentiment though.”

“Not being a snitch is a good quality. But so is sending a message if you want people to stop doing something,” Jason told him, but his shoulders relaxed slightly as he finished off his drink.

“Like I said, you get used to it. It never stops being shitty, but I can handle it.”

“Some would call that weakness. Picking taking it over fighting it.”

“I don’t see it that way. You can’t punch the asshole out of everyone. Besides, that gets harsh on your knuckles.”

“I find that if you punch it out of a few of them most people don't show theirs around you. And you can always steal a pair of brass knuckles if you really want to drive the point home without hurting your own too bad.”

“Don’t get me wrong, some people definitely need a good slug to the face, but a lot just aren’t worth the effort.”

“Agree to disagree,” Jason said, ordering another drink.

Dick shook his head at the bartender when he was asked if he wanted something else too. He was content to just sip on his one beer. He didn’t need to be getting drunk with someone he barely knew. His refusal did get him an odd look from Jason. “I’m a bit of lightweight. Figured you don’t want to get stuck dragging me out.”

“You're correct. I do not want to be left to do that.”

“So, really my slowly drinking one beer is for your benefit,” Dick smiled behind his pitcher.

Jason might have answered, but a woman entered the bar and started walking towards them, stealing his attention. The interesting thing Dick noticed was that every other man in the bar averted their gazes. She was beautiful enough to be a model, tall with long red hair and striking green eyes, and showing a good amount of skin, but everyone seemed to have found something else to look at.

She sat down next to Jason on his other side, and gave a friendly smile to both of them. “Jason, are you making friends?”

“I’d go more for acquaintances,” Jason told her.

“I’d be happy to make your acquaintance too. I’m Dick.”

“Kori,” she answered. “I’m one of Jason’s friends.”

“Then it’s great to meet you. I’ve been trying to gain Jason’s trust, make friends and all that.”

“You picked a hard target for that,” she informed him and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Did you need something, Kori?” He asked.

“Well Roy wanted to have a meeting, but I figured I could get a drink with you first,” she said, stealing Jason’s scotch.

“I like her,” Dick decided, “Don’t worry though, Jason, you’re still my first choice.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Jason said flatly, rolling his eyes and ordering another drink.

“You must be pretty close to him,” Dick said to Kori, ignoring Jason’s brush off, “I haven’t seen him talk to many people, let alone let people tease him.”

“You don’t know my life,” Jason muttered.

Kori just beamed at him. “Yes, Jason is one of my best friends.”

“How long did it take you to get there?” Dick chuckled.

“Not very, but I think saving his life helped move that process along, so I’m not sure that you can expect the same.”

“Can we not talk about me?” Jason asked.

“That’s alright. It’s just nice to be able to talk to someone here.”

“Oh, I don’t hang around here much.” She cast a look around the bar and the few that had started to glance their way quickly averted their gazes again. “I just came to get Jason.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Dick said with a sarcastic lilt, “but I meant both of you.”

“I don’t think I agreed to that,” Jason informed him.

“We managed to talk for a bit, it wasn’t that painful.”

“You’re buying me alcohol, of course it’s not that painful.”

“Are you saying I’d be terrible company without the alcohol?”

“You’re weird company without alcohol. You’re weird company with it, but I get free drinks.”

“How am I weird company?” Dick couldn’t really say he was offended though. He’d heard worse.

“You act like you joined a gang to make friends, and it’s weird. I’d be more suspicious, but most narks at least know how to be subtle about it.”

“To make money,” Dick corrected, which was an easy lie, “But life can get lonely.”

“Weird,” Jason muttered.

“He seems sweet,” Kori said, smiling at Dick.

“That’s the weird part.”

“I wasn’t made for the lonely life, you just fall into it when life gets hard.”

“Well then, you’re not going to like that we have to go to meet up with Roy.” Jason patted him on the shoulder and finished off his scotch, hopping off of the bar stool. “Catch you around, maybe you can make some friends here.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you around,” Dick tipped his beer to him.

“You don’t wanna mess around with that girl,” one of the other guys at the bar told him once Jason and Kori were out of the bar together.

“Why?” Dick asked with a sip of his beer to hide his smile, “She kick all your asses for hitting on her?” Because Dick absolutely noticed the muscle on her.

“Broke a guys hand and would have killed him probably if she hadn’t gotten called in to talk with Hood. And that was after nearly shattering another guy’s arm.”

“Sounds like they shouldn’t have touched her.” Dick had a feeling he knew exactly what those hands were aiming for, and he didn’t feel sorry for the guys in the least.

“Probably not, but you also just don’t wanna mess with anyone who the Red Hood contacts directly. He only seems to communicate with the dangerous ones.”

“I see.” And that was definitely interesting. If Kori was one of the few that the Red Hood contacted personally, did that mean Jason was too? Jason was new though, so it didn’t make much sense. It was possible that he got into the gang through Kori. It was a lead Dick had to follow. And maybe it didn’t hurt to get to know Jason better just for the sake of it.

* * *

“This is not your area to be selling, Dick,” Jason said, exhaling smoke from his cigarette. “And I know that because it’s mine. So, what do you want?”

“I got rid of mine. There’s a lot of heavy addicts in my area.” Which was true, but he’d been sneaking some out every few batches to test to make sure nothing more harmful was being mixed in. So far there hadn’t been any, which Dick supposed he had to commend the Red Hood on not being cheap with his supplier.

“Doesn’t tell me what you want here,” Jason replied.

“You say that like I need a reason to want to see you.”

“We’ve met twice. You kind of do.”

“Okay, fine,” Dick held his hands up in mock surrender, “After I finish I usually look for the closest person that I can stand a conversation with.” Which was true, but he also purposefully walked in the direction he knew Jason would be.

“I feel like our routes aren’t that close by.”

“No offense to the other guys, but there’s only so many I can stand an extended conversation with.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him through the cloud of smoke he blew out. “I still don’t get what’s making me the better option. I’m not very nice to you.”

“I think that’s more a jab at everyone else than at you.”

“It’s a jab at you too.” Jason finished off his cigarette and put it out against the building he was leaning on.

Dick just shrugged. “When I stop showing up around you is when you’ll know that I can’t handle your asshole-ishness.”

“Well I’m pretty done here for the night, so I don’t know what your plan is.”

“Check in on what you’re up to and see if you’re okay with company?”

Jason eyed him like he was debating the idea before shrugging. “I guess I’d be fine with it.”

“Do I get to know what you’re up to now?”

“I wasn’t really up to much. Just smoking after a long night before you showed up. So, what did you want to do? Or did you not have a plan going into this?”

“My plan was to hang out until you were done but since that options out, feel like a cheap dinner? You’re paying for yourself this time. I can’t afford to provide everytime we see each other.”

“People would also assume you were trying to date me if you did that every time,” Jason pointed out. “But sure, I could go for some food.” He pushed himself off of the wall. With the street lamp lighting him up from behind dating could almost seem like a good idea too, if he weren’t aware that Jason was involved in criminal activity.

“If they don’t do anything with that assumption then I don’t really care.”

“Might screw up your chances with anyone else, but your life I guess,” he answered as he started walking to find a place still open this late.

“Eh,” Dick shrugged, “I haven’t really been interested in anyone, so again, can’t care too much.”

“Guess we’re in the same boat then.” He ended up leading them into a twenty four hour dinner, where the waitress seemed to recognize Jason.

“He’s new. Where are your other two friends?” She asked.

“Probably on a date,” Jason answered. “So I brought someone I don’t have to third wheel.”

“If one of those people is Kori then you could bring me along to those and you won’t be a third wheel anymore.”

“Roy and Kori,” Jason told him. “And I think that’d just make two third wheels.”

“Which would be less awkward than one. Besides, Kori seemed cool.” She also seemed important, which was more what Dick was aiming for.

“She is. But no offense, I’m not inviting the guy I barely know to my hang outs with my best friends. That’d be a little weird, and would sort of make you a fourth wheel, which doesn’t seem like a position you’d want.”

“Alright fair enough. It was just a suggestion.” He’d have to come up with something different.

The waitress came back and gave them both a cup of coffee. “On the house,” she said when Dick opened his mouth to point out that they hadn’t ordered that. “Now, what can I get you boys to eat?”

Dick ordered something simple in an effort to look like he was saving up, which he really should try to do. “Is she always that nice?” Dick asked once she was gone.

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much. We usually get free refills, not full on free drinks though, but she also probably thinks you’re hot which helps.”

Dick arched a brow at that. “You say that like she doesn’t get other hot guys here, which I know isn’t true.”

“She likes me, she thinks you’re hot, we get free coffee. It’s a combined effort.”

“Okay, fair point.”

“I also tip well, which probably helps.”

“A good habit. I did some bussing back in the day. Sucked being ogled and not even get tipped for it.

“I know the feeling,” their waitress said as she walked over and set down their food. “You two just call if you need anything.” She smiled at them both and Dick thought Jason may have gotten the wrong impression because it was definitely Jason her eyes seemed to linger on as he smiled back and thanked her before she walked away.

“I think she’s more a fan of you than me.”

Jason glanced back over at him and shrugged. “Yeah, I just told you, she likes me and thinks you’re hot.”

“Not exactly how I think she’s seeing things, but I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh you think she- huh.” Jason tilted his head. “Yeah maybe. Free coffee is cheaper for her to give away to two people than three who show up regularly I guess.”

“Especially if she’s giving you free refills.”

“Well that’s a little unfortunate for her, but she’ll get over it,” Jason decided, shrugging again and starting to eat.

“If you’ve been coming here for a while, she probably doesn’t expect anything anymore. Just likes seeing you around. I share the sentiment.”

Jason raised his eyebrows at him. “You haven’t seen me that much, so I’m not sure how it applies to you. Unless you’ve got something you want to confess.”

“Nothing like that,” Dick chuckled, “You’re hot but like you said, we haven’t met that much. You’re only seeing me so much because you also happen to be the better company I’ve met at work.”

“Hot huh?” Jason laughed a little. “But it’s nothing like that. I guess you’re not terrible company either though.”

“I think that’s the closest thing to a compliment you’ve ever said to me. And yeah, I have eyes and I’m comfortable with my sexuality so I can admit you’re pretty hot.”

“It’s probably the closest to a compliment you’re going to get, so don’t expect a return on the attractiveness comments.”

“I think I can live with that. Feels better to be good company than just someone to look at.”

“I think the words I said were ‘not terrible’. Good is a much nicer phrasing.”

“And we can’t have you sounding nice, right?”

“I’ve got a reputation,” Jason agreed solemnly, taking a sip from his coffee when his lips twitching threatened to give him away.

“Yes, your big scary man reputation.” Dick was pretty close to breaking too.

“Yeah that one. See you’re catching on, but you left out the hot part.”

“Right, how could I forget the most important part,” and Dick finally broke with a small laugh.

And Jason couldn’t quite hide his grin behind his coffee cup either it seemed. “Yeah I’m a little hurt that you’d forget.”

“It’s like I didn’t tell you exactly that like a minute ago.”

“Did you? I don’t recall,” Jason answered, putting his coffee down to start eating again.

“Really? Then clearly I’m not stroking your ego hard enough.”

“You make the jokes too easy, and I’m not stooping that low,” Jason informed him.

Dick just winked at him before letting out another laugh.

When they finished eating Dick found that Jason wasn’t kidding about tipping well, considering he paid almost as much in tip as he did for the food, definitely enough to cover the coffee that the waitress had given them and she blushed a little when he smiled at her as he handed over his bill.

“If that’s how you usually tip then I think I’d be a little in love with you too if I still worked in service,” He said as they left.

“They don’t get paid enough and a lot of people don’t tip or under tip. Just doing what I can,” Jason said like it was no big deal.

And Jason was right, but that was still a hell of a tip. How did he afford to do that? Sure Red Hood paid more than an average drug lord would, but that was still a bit much. “Is that the gooey center to your bad boy persona showing?”

“Absolutely not, and don’t ever insinuate that again,” Jason responded.

“No no, you’re right. I can’t say that until I see you save a kitten.”

“Cats are fine. They aren’t as needy as dogs. But I don’t think I’m getting a pet anytime soon so I guess I’m safe from you seeing that.”

“Shame. I would’ve been watching a trope come to life.”

“Life isn’t an anime, you loser.”

“Y’know, some people call others losers as a form of endearment. That’s what I’m assuming you were going for, and if that’s the case then I think you’re a loser too.”

“It’s not an endearment. Don’t call me a loser.”

“Sure it is,” Dick grinned cheekily at him.

“I’d have to be endeared to you for that to work.”

“Ow, I’m hurt,” Despite his voice being flat he still held a hand over his chest as though he’d been wounded.

“Yeah, you sure sound like it.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“No really. It stung hard.”

“I’m sure. But I also think it’s time for me to get home. And you probably should too.”

“Probably. I think I’ve been neglecting my pet cactus from not being home.”

“I don’t think they need much attention. Roy has one that I don’t think he’s watered in months and it’s fine.”

“It could be dying and I might not even know it,” Dick said instead of acknowledging Jason’s very true statement.

“And it won’t ever tell you. Try not to stab yourself on it. Later, Dickie,” he gave a short wave and turned to start walking away.

The nickname was new but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. “See you, Jay.”

* * *

The next time he saw Jason he wasn’t even trying to actually find him. Jason was walking down the street with a redheaded man in a baseball cap and seemed to be attempting to steal the guy’s smoothie. “Dude, just buy your own,” the man said as Jason took it from him and got a sip out of it before it was taken back.

“The place is like three blocks behind us, I’m not going all the way back,” Jason answered and then seemed to notice Dick and offered a nod of acknowledgement.

“Hot date?” Dick asked with a raised brow.

“He wishes,” the man with Jason snorted.

“I’ve seen enough of what you’re into that I absolutely do not wish,” Jason shot back. “This is Roy. Roy, this is Dick.”

“So you’re Kori’s hot date.” Dick reached out to shake his hand and Jason stole the smoothie again while Roy’s free hand was occupied with the handshake.

“Well not right now. She’s busy, so it’s just me and Jaybird here,” Roy answered, shooting a glare Jason’s way when Jason started taking sips from the smoothie, but he didn’t look too irritated.

“Jaybird?” Dick was absolutely not holding back his laughter. He wasn’t even trying.

“You don’t get to laugh at other people’s nicknames, Richard,” Jason answered around the straw in his mouth.

“I don’t try and make people fear me despite what people call me by.”

“I’m not trying to make people fear me. They do that all on their own,” Jason answered, handing Roy his cup back.

“It’s empty now, you asshole,” Roy muttered, tossing it into the nearest trash can.  

“Will they still fear you once they learn you’re a smoothie stealing Jaybird?”

“If they know what’s good for them.”

“Well I don’t fear you, I’m currently laughing at you,” and Dick was actually still snickering a little.

“Yeah, but you’re weird and you haven’t been afraid of me since we met.”

“Was I supposed to be? Just a leather jacket doesn’t make you scary, Jay. Were you scared of him?” Dick asked Roy.

“I was distracted by his hot friend,” Roy answered.

“I had Kori with me when I met Roy,” Jason supplied.

“Makes sense. She kick your ass for it? A few guys at the bar felt the need to warn me about her when we met.”

“I’m not a creep, so no,” Roy told him. “Our first meeting went quite well.”

“Good to hear. It would suck if she had bad taste.”

“She does,” Jason told him and Roy elbowed him for it, but didn’t actually look offended.

“Maybe you’re the one with bad taste for not going for either of them.” Dick did have to admit that Kori and Roy were both really attractive.

“Who says I never did?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“The three of us tried that a few times,” and that was an image Dick was probably never getting out of his head, “but Jay thought it was weird after Kori and I started dating,” Roy explained.

“I can see where that would get awkward, but it sounds like Jason’s missing out.”

Jason didn’t look like he quite agreed. “If I want to fuck around I can find someone who isn’t in a relationship.”

“But will you find someone equally as hot as either of them?”

“I don’t know, are you down to fuck him?”

“Roy, what the hell?”

“I feel like no matter what answer I give, it has the potential to make things more awkward.” That didn’t stop Dick from giving Jason a once over, which he’d been trying not to do until now, and Jason actually looked a little flustered.

“Roy, I don’t need you to try to pick people up _for me_ ,” Jason complained.

“I’m just trying to help, dude. He’s pretty.”

“Um thanks.” Dick wasn’t really sure what else to say. Jason knew he at least thought he was attractive and he had maybe thought about having sex with Jason a few times, but it was complicated sleeping with someone he was going to eventually have to arrest.

Jason seemed to read his expression wrong though, because he elbowed Roy lightly. “C’mon, leave the guy alone. He’s not interested in that anyway. And we’re gonna be late if we don’t get going.”

“That was definitely not what I was thinking,” in retrospect, Dick probably should’ve let Jason continue to believe he wasn’t interested, the whole complication of being undercover was definitely going to bite him in the ass.

“Elaborate,” Roy suggested when Jason paused midstep.

And Dick kind of didn’t want to, but he’d already opened the can of worms so, “Well honestly, who wouldn’t want to sleep with Jason?”

“People who have held multiple conversations with me,” Jason supplied.

“Well I definitely don’t think that’s true.” If anything, getting to know Jason just made him more attractive.

“Right, well, we really are going to be late,” Jason said a little awkwardly. “But maybe this is something to discuss later if you want.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He was digging himself a hole, a potentially very enjoyable hole but he was still trapping  himself.

“I’ll see you around then.”

“And I won’t be there to cockblock next time hopefully,” Roy added over his shoulder as Jason pulled him along.

* * *

Dick hadn’t actively been looking for Jason this time, but there was there was a draw in the general direction Jason would most likely be. He found him outside a bar near his area, smoking. “I feel like I almost always find you with a cigarette.”

“They’re sort of relaxing. And I also started smoking when I was sixteen, so what can you do this late in,” Jason answered after exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“I hear some people vape to wean off it, if you wanted that type of look.”

Jason grimaced at him. “I’d rather get the lung cancer.”

“What? Not your aesthetic?” Dick laughed.

“Not even a little bit. I think a pack of cigarettes is just easier to deal with too. It’s not going to break on me.”

“It’s a good amount of maintenance,” Dick agreed. “Are you saying you go through a pack a day?”

“No, and I’m not sure where you got that idea. I’m not going to just carry loose cigarettes in my pocket, they come in a pack. Speaking of,” he pulled out said pack and held it out in offering to Dick.

“Thanks,” Dick took one, lighting it up between his lips despite how much he still didn’t like it. “I think I’d prefer this to the vape flavours too.” Which was true. If he was ruining his lungs, he’d rather it taste the way it felt. It seemed less deceptive.

“So, about that conversation with Roy last week, I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable or whatever,” Jason said as he shoved the pack back into his pocket with his lighter.

“It wasn’t that bad. I can think of worse things than being propositioned to by a hot guy for a hot guy.”

“Well now it just sounds like Roy is pimping me out or something.”

“I’ve only met him once and that’s kind of what it seemed like during that meeting.”

“Because he’s obnoxious and thinks I have a crush on you or something, or that you have one on me, I don’t know, I started tuning him out.”

“Is there something that inspired that assumption?” Dick asked with a raised brow and a drag of his cigarette.

“You following me around and me putting up with it,” he answered.

“I wouldn’t call if following around, just guided bumping into.”

“Call it what you want, he thinks it’s because you’re down to fuck.”

“Can’t say that’s completely wrong,” he said casually, decidedly not looking at Jason. He’d thought a bit about everything wrong with sleeping with one of the gang members, but this particular one could lead him to more info, so it wasn’t that big of a risk. It could even help him in the end. At least that was what he was telling himself.

“Oh.” Jason finished his cigarette and put it out. “Then, uh, did you wanna get out of here maybe?”

“I think I’d like that.” Dick didn’t bother finishing his cigarette.

They ended up at the place Dick was renting. He’d wanted to go to Jason’s, figured that would be a better opportunity, especially when Jason informed him that Kori and Roy lived with him, but he’d said they’d be home and Dick really couldn’t argue it too much without it seeming weird.

And now, he was learning that Jason wasn’t really a stick around and cuddle after kinda guy, not that Dick really thought he would be. He’d indulged Dick for all of five minutes tops before seeming to decide he’d recovered enough to get up and start getting dressed.

“You recover a lot faster than I do.” Dick had pulled the pillow Jason had been using to his chest to fill in his cuddling needs.

Jason shrugged as best he could while tugging a shirt over his head. “I don’t really stick around after this kinda thing. Besides, Roy and Kori will wonder where I am.”

“No, I get it. I’m just saying, I’m still goo after that.”

Jason glanced over at him. “I noticed. You sort of collapsed on me.”

Dick shrugged, “you managed to manhandle me off.”

“You weren’t exactly making that easy.” He got his shoes on and appeared ready to go. In fact he actually just walked right out of the room, and Dick might have said something about the rudeness of leaving without even saying goodbye, but he could hear Jason riffling around his kitchen, and a minute later Jason was back, tossing a water bottle to him. “Since you don’t look like you’re going to get up anytime soon. You’re supposed to hydrate after working up a sweat.”

“Your morning after manner is a lot better than most of my other one nights, it’s not even really the morning after either.” Dick rolled over onto his stomach to arch up enough to drink.

“I have to see you on a regular basis. Being an asshole after sex seems like it would make my life harder,” Jason told him. “I gotta get going though,” he added, heading back for the door.

“Alright, I’m getting up.” Dick pushed himself up, pulling on a pair of boxers as he went with Jason to the door. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Dick hadn’t quite thought he would meet the Red Hood in a fire fight, but that’s exactly what happened because he heard a gunshot and a hand reached out of an alleyway and yanked him in by the collar of his shirt, and there was the Red Hood, not even looking at him really as he was leaning around him to look out of the alleyway.

“What the hell?” Was all Dick could say. He did manage to focus enough to do a quick profiling of what he could see. Red Hood was just slightly taller than him, maybe only a few inches, he was muscular, which was obvious despite all the armour he wore but past those few details, Red Hood was covered head to toe.

“Would you prefer I let you get shot?” Red Hood answered, voice filtered through the helmet, moving Dick more behind him and aiming his own gun out of the alleyway to fire off a few rounds.

“Uh, I guess not, Red Hood… boss? Sir?” Dick wasn’t really sure what he referred to the man he technically was working for even if he was undercover.

“Don’t do that, you sound ridiculous,” Hood muttered, firing again and this time Dick heard shouting from the same direction as the first shot.

“Can I ask why there’s shooting and who’s dying?” He’d have to report it to the station after.

“No ones fucking dead. They got out of the way. They want me to come check though.” He tilted his head slightly towards Dick like he was looking at him. “You should get out of here. Consider it a night off.”

“Are you sure? I could help, I think knowing my way around a gun was one of your hiring requirements.”

And now he had the Red Hood fully turned to face him, completely unreadable behind the helmet. “It wasn’t a suggestion. Go.” And he could sort of get why people were terrified of this guy actually. He was, however, not most people.

“I was about to say ‘you’re not the boss of me’ and realized that you really are.”

He got no response, Hood just continued to stare him down, gloved fingers tightening around his gun a bit.

“Because you’re going to shoot me for not listening to your advice to avoid getting shot?”

“I might shoot you for insubordination. It wasn’t advice, it was an order, and I don’t need dealers who can’t take orders, but more importantly, I’m standing here talking to you when three armed guys could come over here at any second,” and the grip tightened further, which Dick took to mean that he wasn’t the one Red Hood had been considering shooting until he brought it up himself.

“Alright, alright, fine.” Dick put his hands up in surrender and turned to leave through the alley, not that he was actually going to leave, not when this was the first time he’d been able to even see the Red Hood in person.

He circled around the buildings and ran to the other side of the street when everyone seemed sufficiently distracted. He circled around the building the other men were hiding next to and came up behind them, quickly and quietly taking the three of them out before they even knew he was there. Dick had to leave one of them, he hated it, but he had to, he couldn’t take all three men with him, and Red Hood would think it was weird if all three just left. He shot the one he left behind in the leg, made it look like the other two ran because their buddy got hit. He dragged the other two past multiple buildings until they were a safe enough distance that Red Hood wouldn’t find them and zip tied them. He called the station and snuck back to where he last saw Red Hood and the thug he left behind to watch what he’d do.

He watched from a distance as Hood approached by rooftop, apparently looking to keep the upper hand, and then pause when he saw the man unconscious and bleeding. He made his way down the fire escape, getting a closer look and just stood there for a moment taking in the scene.

And then, to Dick’s surprise, he put the gun he was holding away. So, the Red Hood wasn’t into killing incapacitated men apparently. Which, was good in a sense, but also a bit confusing.

He didn’t seem to feel any obligation to help though, because he glanced around one more time before taking out a phone, sending out a text, and just leaving after taking the guy’s gun.

Dick considered trailing after him, and he did for a few blocks, but there was only so much he could do when Hood hopped onto a motorcycle. He supposed it was time to go home. He’d heard the police sirens go off not too far from them either, so the men should all be found and secured soon.

* * *

He was back at the bar where a lot of Red Hood’s gang tended to hang out, and he spotted Jason chatting with one of the men. Although when he seemed to notice Dick he excused himself and walked over to greet him. “Hey, I’ll buy you a drink since you covered me last time,” he offered.

“If we’re doing fair trade then you technically owe me two or three, but I think one would be good.”

“Kori stole mine, so technically you bought her a drink. So I still only owe you one,” Jason answered, ordering two beers and handing one over to Dick.

“I still only need one drink so it’s fine either way.”

“So, anything interesting since last time?” Jason asked casually, and it occurred to Dick that Jason could already know. If Red Hood had said something to Kori she could have told Jason. Jason didn’t look like he was expecting any particular answer though, so maybe not. He might just be asking to show things didn’t have to be weird just because they’d had sex.

“Nothing really, lived life, got people high, avoided getting shot. The usual stuff.”

“People get themselves high. We just provide a means to them,” Jason said, taking a sip of his beer.

“I guess that’s true. I also might’ve had an accidental run in with our boss.” He kept his voice down, he didn’t really feel like advertising that.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up, but he seemed to take Dick’s cue to keep his voice low. “Do people ‘accidentally’ meet the Red Hood?”

“Apparently. Wrong place, wrong time type of thing.”

“What happened?”

“Got caught in a some gun fight he was having on my way to my area. I still have no idea what it was about or who it was with.”

“Guy like that gets into lots of fights I’m sure,” Jason said with another sip from his beer. “But if I had to guess, I’d go for Blackmask’s men. Does seem to be his main competitor.”

That did make sense. Dick couldn’t really look into it personally all things considering, so it had been left to the guys at the station. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I don’t think he liked me too much.”

“I don’t think he likes many people too much. We might see him more if he did. What gave you the impression though?”

“He didn’t appreciate me not listening to him the first time he told me to leave.” Thinking back on it, Dick actually found himself laughing a little about it.

“And why would you not listen to your boss?” Jason’s eyes narrowed a bit at the laughter. “I don’t get what’s funny about it, from what I hear you’re lucky he didn’t do anything to you for it.”

“Because I offered to help, felt like the right thing to do. Now that I think about it, though, he really wouldn’t have needed it.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Jason agreed, draining the last of his bottle.

“It felt like the right thing to do,” Dick repeated.

“We don’t exactly deal in the right thing, Dickie.”

“Well the point is, I don’t think our boss is too fond of a no good, order non-follower like me.”

“Probably not, but you’re still working for him, so I guess just watch out if you bump into him again.”

“Maybe. Maybe if there is a next time, I’ll even act scared of him, but I doubt that.”

Jason rolled his eyes but then grinned at him. “So, how would you feel about going back to your place again tonight?”

“Sounds like some pretty good plans,” and Dick quickly downed the rest of his beer.

* * *

He actually sought Jason out the next time he saw him, and for a moment he felt his stomach drop. Because from a distance it looked like Jason was breaking the Red Hood’s rule about dealing to children. Something Hood strongly enforced. Dealing to anyone under eighteen was basically a death sentence around Gotham these days.

But when he got closer he could see the bag Jason was handing the kid he was kneeling down in front of was from a nearby deli. “So, I’m giving you this, and there’s some money in it, but next time you try to pickpocket someone’s wallet, don’t put your whole hand in their pocket. Two fingers only, get the wallet between those, and lift it out. Harder to detect than someone’s whole hand in my pocket,” he could hear Jason saying as he got even closer.

Dick waited for the kid to run off, which he did after surprising Jason with a quick hug. “I knew you were mushy inside.”

“I am not,” Jason said defensively, getting to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. “The kid was just really bad at trying to steal my wallet.”

“So you bought him a meal, threw in some extra cash, and gave him advice on how to steal better. You’re a good guy, even if teaching kids how to steal better feels not that right.”

“If he does better at it he’s less likely to get arrested,” Jason shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Well, since you were such a good guy and bought a kid a meal, how about I treat you to one?”

“You’re never letting go of this, are you?”

“Nope,” Dick grinned.

“Whatever, sure, I won’t turn down free food.”

“Point me in the direction of what you’re craving and we’ll get it, I’ll even tip like you do.”

“I’ll spare you and get us some fast food,” Jason replied, leading them to a burger place.

Dick got them their food as Jason found them a place to sit and got maybe more fries than necessary between two people, but well, he liked fries.

“So, what were you doing hanging around my selling spot? Looking to take me home again?” Jason asked after taking a bite from his food.

“Can’t I ever just want to see you? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my social circle’s a little limited.”

“Did you just want to see me?” Jason asked skeptically.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re good company.”

“Right. Yeah, okay.” And Jason looked like he might actually be smiling a little before he stole one of Dick’s fries.

“Speaking of social circles, how are your friends? Did Roy stop trying to pimp you out?”

“He was only doing that to you, so since we’ve been sleeping together he doesn’t need to try to hook me up with other people.”

“And I thought he was just trying to promote you to any hot guy that passed by.”

Jason shrugged. “As far as he’s concerned I’ve got one so his work is done.”

“He’s a good friend, him and Kori from what I can tell from meeting them both once. They both want you to be happy.”

“They are and they do. I wouldn’t let them live with me otherwise,” he agreed, stealing another fry.

“How have they been, by the way?”

“They’ve been pretty good. Had their anniversary the other day, so they’ve been extra all over each other,” he pulled a face.

“You sound like you’re enjoying it,” Dick laughed.

“I’ve walked in on them having sex at least three times in as many days.”

“We could always give them a little show of our own.”

“They’d like it,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can’t say I can’t relate.”

“Voyers and exhibisionist, how did I surround myself with them?”

“You’re just lucky I guess.”

“Right, so not to change the subject or anything, but I’m changing the subject.” Jason pulled out his phone and handed it over to Dick with a new contact page open. “So you don’t have to keep tracking me down.”

“That would make things easier than taking educated guesses at where you’d be.” Dick couldn’t help the heavy feeling of guilt in his chest as he typed in his burner phone number. A part of him was tempted to just put in his real one, but he couldn’t risk that, no matter how bad it felt.

And the guilt only got worse when Jason gave him a real smile as he handed the phone back. “Yeah, and way less creepy,” he agreed, sending a quick text to Dick’s phone. “And now you have my number too.”

“Expect me to use it often,” he managed to smile past heavy feeling that sat in his chest.

* * *

And Dick did use the number often. Jason wasn’t big on answering nearly as often, but he’d occasionally text back. He was apparently a fan of the frowning emoticon when he felt like Dick had said something stupid.

But Dick still wasn’t ready when Jason tried to ask him out on a date a few weeks later.

He was exiting Dick’s bathroom, having stayed long enough to borrow his shower this time, and pulling his shirt on when he decided to ask. “Hey So-uh- I was wondering,” he cleared his throat a little, glancing away from Dick with a slight flush on his cheeks, and Dick wasn’t sure if he was blushing or if it was from the hot shower. “Did you maybe wanna catch a movie this weekend? With me?”

Dick gaped at him, a sinking feeling filling his stomach. “Are-are you asking me on a date?”

“Trying to,” Jason answered stiffly. “Clearly not doing a great job if you have to ask, but I’m not very used to this kind of thing. I saw that movie you mentioned last week is out though, and I thought you might want to go.”

Fuck. Holy fuck was that not good, that was the last thing Dick had wanted or expected. He and Jason were just supposed to be fuck buddies. He could excuse having sex with Jason as a way to get more information, no feelings were involved and no one would get hurt. Dating was completely different, dating meant that by the end of this, Jason would get hurt. He had to say no, if he said no it would hurt everyone less in the end.

And then he made the mistake of looking at Jason’s face. Jason looked so nervous, like he was prepared to run the second Dick said no. He’d said he didn’t do this often, which Dick knew. Dick could tell Jason wasn’t the type to make himself this vulnerable, which really only stung more. So Dick did the stupidest thing he could’ve in this situation. “A movie sounds nice.” He was a selfish idiot and he was setting them both up to get hurt in the end.

And the wide and open smile that spread across Jason’s face only made it worse. “Yeah? Alright, great, is Saturday okay?”

“Saturday sounds good.” Dick would’ve kicked himself if it didn’t already feel like his own chest was doing a sufficiently good job at punishing him.

Jason seemed to notice his conflict though, because the smile dimmed a bit. “Are you sure you’re good with this, Dick? You can say no if you wanna.”

“No, that’s not it, I’m just a little shocked. I didn’t expect you to be the one to do the asking out.” Dick motioned Jason closer, and Jason looked a little confused but obliged anyway and Dick scooted over in bed to make room for Jason because he was a terrible person.

“I was kinda hoping I wouldn’t have to, but you didn’t, so I figured I’d give it a shot,” he replied, sitting down on the bed.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested,” Dick linked their pinkies together just to reassure him. He really hadn’t expected Jason to be interested. He’d been betting on it.

“If I wasn’t interested I wouldn’t have kept hanging out with you or given you my number or slept with you more than once. I thought it was obvious.”

“I think most friends with benefits do all those things.”

“I have like two friends, and they aren’t exactly normal, so how am I supposed to know that?”

“I guess you have a point there. So, Saturday?”

“I can pick you up at six, we can grab some food and then go to the movie. Classic date stuff,” Jason suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dick offered him a small smile, the best he could manage at the moment.

“I could, um, stay. A little longer. If you wanted,” Jason offered, glancing at the pillow that Dick had started clinging to when Jason got up.

“Even though you just got all nice and clean?” Dick was still naked and the bed sheets definitely needed to be washed.

“I wouldn’t mind showering again if you joined me for the next one,” he answered, laying down next to Dick.

“I could do that.” But as Dick buried his face into Jason’s neck, all he could think about was every horrible outcome that would come from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason finally actually took Dick back to his place after their date. Which was unexpected, because he’d been starting to think he was just never going to learn where Jason lived.

It appeared to just be a normal two bedroom apartment, cleaner than Dick’s. There were a few pictures of Jason, Roy, and Kori around and some post it notes on their fridge. Roy and Kori seemed to be out too, which may have something to do with Jason finally deciding to bring him home.

“You need anything to eat or drink?” He asked, getting a water bottle out of his fridge for himself.

“No, I’m full on popcorn, and we ate before the movie.” Dick was casually looking at the pictures. If he was going to snoop, he had to do it carefully, and Jason was too observant for him to do it thoroughly in any way.

Jason glanced over at the picture he was looking at. It was the whole trio, Kori was holding one of the those ridiculously big stuffed animal prizes, Roy was making a peace sign with one hand and holding cotton candy in the other, and Jason was holding out the camera to take the picture. “Oh yeah, Kori thought an amusement park would be fun,” he told Dick.

“It looks like you guys had fun.” Even Jason had a smile on his face.

He shrugged. “I’m not big into rollercoasters. But the stands were okay, and they were happy.”

Dick looked away from the picture to give Jason an amused look. “Is the big bad man afraid of the twisty-turnys?”

Jason leveled him with an unimpressed frown. “No,” he answered flatly. “But I don’t like being confined to a small space by a metal bar. Or the headache I get from having my head slammed into the seat at sudden turns or stops. I drive a motorcycle, do you seriously think I’m scared of a fast moving machine?”

“A fast moving machine you have no control over,” Dick corrected.

“I’m fully aware of the path it will take before I get on one.”

“Alright, whatever you say, Jay.”

“Don’t be obnoxious about it,” Jason rolled his eyes at him.

“Who’s being obnoxious? Not me,” Dick laughed.

“Liar,” Jason replied, uncapping his water and taking a sip. “So, I don’t actually know the rules here? I don’t think you’re supposed to sleep with someone on the first date, but we were already sleeping together so that seems like it would be reason for an exception.”

“Jason,” Dick said in mock offense, “do I look like the type to put out on the first date?” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and throughout the night he had learned to ignore the bubble of guilt in his stomach. “Because in this instance I might make an exception.”

“I just wanted to make sure that it was good with you before assuming,” Jason defended, but did wrap his arms around Dick’s waist.

“I’m not complaining, I just like to make fun. It’s good with me.”

Jason nodded and picked up a stack of post it notes. _Knock. I’ve got company,_ He jotted down before sticking it on the fridge and leading the way to his room, which was much less personal looking than the living area they’d been in before.

“What are the chances they’ll actually listen to that note?” Dick asked as he wrapped himself around Jason again.

“Slim. But I can at least say that I told them when I get mad at them for it.”

“I hope you know I’m not going to mind or stop for an interruption.”

* * *

They didn’t end up getting interrupted, but Dick ended up falling asleep after and thus staying the night. He woke up the next morning to voices talking in the kitchen and breakfast cooking.

Dick pulled on the first pair of underwear and shirt he could find, which given how the shirt fit, it was definitely Jason’s, gave the room a brief glance around to find, still only blank walls and undecorated shelves past a few books, and then poked his head out the door.

“Man, you don’t even need to be poking around anymore, you’re clearly only still doing this because of Di-“ Roy cut off when spotted Dick and offered a friendly smile. “Hey sleeping beauty,” he greeted.

“Food’s almost ready,” Jason said from the stove, where he appeared to be making French toast.

“Breakfast?” Was the only word Dick could utter.

“Yeah, breakfast,” Jason agreed with a chuckle. “And there’s coffee on the counter. That goes for you too Kori,” he said the last part a little louder, glancing towards the couch where Kori appeared to be falling back asleep.

Dick hobbled out, giving Jason a hug from behind with a quiet, “Thank you,” before making his way to the coffee maker where Kori joined him, looking just as unready for the day to start. She was awake enough to grab a second mug for him though when she got one for herself, handing it to him with a tired smile. Dick gave her an equally tired smile and poured himself a cup, putting in sugar and cream before making his way back to Jason to lean over his shoulder.

“This is probably not where you want to be right now. You’re kind of in the way,” Jason informed him.

Dick made a small whine and pouted, but dutifully detached himself from Jason to sit at the table like a normal person that didn’t have hug needs.

“Busy night or are you always like this in the morning?” Roy asked, grinning at him over the rim of his own cup.

“Both,” Dick admitted, sipping at his coffee.

Jason placed a plate down in front of him that even his half asleep brain could acknowledge looked amazing. “Food and caffeine, best way to wake up,” he told Dick as Kori dropped down into the seat next to Roy and Jason put plates in front of them too.

Dick put a piece in his mouth and sighed in bliss. Why wasn’t he making Jason stay over with him every night again?

“So, I take it the date went well?” Roy asked after a few minutes of quiet eating while Kori and Dick became more awake and alert.

Dick nodded, swallowing his mouthful. “Mr. Tough Guy here is such a gentleman.”

“Well yeah, I could have told you he would be. He was all kinds of nervous about it,” Roy said, choking a little on his drink when Jason elbowed him for it.

“He’s so cute,” Dick smiled into his coffee.

“I am not,” Jason muttered.

Dick finished his coffee before getting up to pull Jason in for a quick kiss, “Yes you are.”

“There’s no pda at the table, Jason’s rule,” Kori mumbled, still looking ready to drift off.

“You’ve really adapted to living the third wheel life,” Dick chuckled, letting go of him.

“That’s because they almost fucked on the table, that’s why the rule is in place. Not because of normal kissing.”

“Can’t blame a couple for wanting to christen every flat surface in the apartment.”

“I can and I do,” Jason answered.

“Hence the ban,” Dick said, still chuckling, “I guess if we’re following your rules though, then my mouth will have to be busy with breakfast instead.”

“He’s put a ban on most of the apartment outside of our room,” Roy told Dick.

“Because I _live here_ ,” Jason replied.

“I don’t know what he’s protecting his eyes from, you two look great in my head.”

“It’s unsanitary. I’ve seen all of that already. But there’s a lot of sweat and other fluids in sex. I don’t want that on things I’m using too.”

“What? You don’t like the smell of sex on your couch?”

“Not particularly, but more importantly I don’t want the stains of sex on the couch.”

“I guess that’s a sad fact I’ll have to remember then.” Dick made his way back to his seat to finish his breakfast and they all fell into comfortable conversation. It was one of the nicest mornings Dick had had in a long time, and for a short moment, Dick could pretend that none of it had to end.

* * *

“I didn’t sign up for a fucking gang war. Look at what Black Mask’s guys did to my fucking arm,” a guy in the bar was complaining to his friends, his arm in a sling.

“You signed up to be in a gang that’s competing with the Black Mask. That’s exactly what you signed up for, Jimmy,” Jason answered as Dick approached. “You’re lucky it was just your arm.”

“They’ve been getting a little more active lately, haven’t they?” Dick said, stepping into the conversation.

“Tensions are getting higher. I heard Red Hood himself has been getting into some fights,” a girl sitting at the booth, Daniella Dick thought her name was, agreed.

“Yeah, I totally saw him like two days ago,” Jimmy agreed. “Got the hell out of dodge as soon as I saw the helmet.”

“This doesn’t sound like the type of thing Red Hood is going to let happen for very long. Like he’d do something to- I don’t know - put Black Mask in his place, right?” Sure Red was personally getting involved, but Dick was pretty sure he wouldn’t let things keep happening like this. He was too forward thinking for that.

“I’m sure if Black Mask weren’t hiding he would,” Jason answered. “As it is, no one seems to know where the guy is, he’s just got his men out and about causing trouble. Probably knows Red Hood is coming for him soon.”

“Yeah, but Red Hood’s crafty, I feel like he’d be working on a way to draw him out.”

“Probably. Not like he’d let us in on it or anything though,” Daniella muttered.

“Probably not,” Dick agreed, “He prefers the solo act from what I can tell.”

“Safer that way, I’d imagine,” Jason mused, sipping at his beer. “Can’t be incriminated if no one knows who he is or what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, but it would be nice to be in the loop. Find out what he does before the rest of Gotham does.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “So that the rest of Gotham can find out too?”

“Let’s be real, we found a cop in our ranks a few months ago, he’s probably not telling us because he’s worried about that,” Jimmy muttered, taking a long swig of beer. “I’m sure he’s got someone among us reporting directly to him for any suspicious activity.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, but what are the chances they’d send another one?” Dick kind of  wanted to laugh at the irony.

“High. They’d be even more interested in taking down someone who killed one of their own,” Jason answered.

“Yeah, probably, but I think we would have heard about that guy dying too at this point if there was another nark,” Daniella argued.

“It has been a while,” Dick agreed. Of course Jason was the one still suspicious, he was a pretty paranoid person. That only served to remind him further of how much of Jason’s trust he was betraying, which sent an all too familiar sting in his chest.

“Speaking of Hood though, I heard Black Mask actually sent real assassins after him and Hood just left their bodies on a roof top for Black Mask’s men to find.”

And that was news to Dick. “He is all about sending messages.”

“Yeah, but before now it’s just been his own men, now he’s outsourcing hitmen? He must be getting nervous,” Daniella added, finishing off her beer and motioning to the bartender for another one.

“He’s probably realized he can’t take Red Hood on. It’s probably why his goons are going after us now.”

“Take down his business if you can’t take down the man himself,” Jason agreed.

“Looks like we’re all gonna have to be on our toes for the next little while.” Still Red Hood wasn’t the type of person to let this go on for long. He would do something about it sooner rather than later. Dick was sure about that.

* * *

The nights where Jason would stay steadily increased and Dick found with each passing night, it was getting harder to let go. The day he ended up waking before Jason, comfortably held in his arms and lying on his chest, Dick knew he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed. Well he knew he wouldn’t before, but now he knew it would hurt so much more than he originally thought.

There were small rays of light shining into his room past the blinds that just barely lit Jason’s face up, and Dick didn’t think he’d ever seen someone more beautiful. He was just so at peace, so calm and relaxed and Dick wished he could see it more often, yet not at all because it made it harder to think of the day Jason realized who he was and things would have to end, one way or another. Unconsciously, he reached up to cup Jason’s cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb, causing Jason’s brows to furrow and his eyes to squint open to look at him.

“Dick, the sun isn’t even up yet,” he complained, closing his eyes again.

“It is a little. It’s making you look gorgeous.”

“Are you saying I don’t always look gorgeous?” He mumbled, cuddling closer to Dick.

“You’re always gorgeous,” Dick amended, “but the sun’s doing some good things too.” And Dick had a thought. If he was going to lose Jason then he had to make things as they were last. He had to cherish the time he’d be allowed with Jason. Slowly, without disturbing Jason, he reached over to where his phone rested on the nightstand. “Hey Jay, say cheese.”

“What?” Jason blinked his eyes open blurrily with his brows furrowed just in time for Dick to snap the picture. “Why? C’mon, delete that,” he said, reaching for the phone.

“But you look cute.” Dick quickly put his phone back on the nightstand, out of Jason’s reach and just kissed him when he tried to lean over.

“I look like you just woke me up,” Jason corrected, but seemed to decide it was too much work to try and get the phone.

“Sorry,” Dick kissed his neck because he didn’t want to stretch to reach his lips again. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Nah, I’m up now. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Something made by your magic hands,” Dick mumbled into his shoulder.

“You have to let go of me if you want me to get up and make something.”

“It’s not worth it then,” and Dick just hugged him harder.

“For you maybe. I’m hungry.”

“But I’m not allowed to hug you while you cook,” Dick whined.

“You’re not because it’s distracting and limits movements, and I don’t want to set your kitchen on fire because I can’t get to something,” Jason answered, prying Dick’s arms off of him.

“Okay okay,” Dick sighed. He leaned up to press a kiss to Jason’s lips before letting go and rolled over to grab his phone and admire the picture.

* * *

To say Dick was surprised when he opened his door to find Jason there with flowers would be an understatement. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, but Jason was still there, thrusting a bouquet into his hands with flushed cheeks. “Someone set up a stand a few streets over.”

Dick accepted the bouquet still somewhat awestruck, but a quick glance at Jason’s expression had him melting. “You’re so sweet,” Dick smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss which Jason returned.

“It seemed like the grossly romantic type of thing you’d be into,” Jason answered when he pulled back.

“It is. You’re too good to me.” And Dick meant that more than Jason could know.

“Nah, you deserve it. Besides, it was an impulse buy, nothing to get too sentimental over.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, because I’m always going to consider all the sweet random things you do for me special.”

“Clearly I need to not do them then,” he answered, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips giving him away.

“That’s not what I meant. I should do more for you, but you pretend to not like the mushy things.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“Then I need to get creative. I just don’t know what I can do for you.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Jason replied, finally stepping all the way inside and closing the door behind him before going to drop down on Dick’s couch.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You deserve to feel special.” Dick placed the bouquet down onto his coffee table and plopped down next to Jason, curling up to his side. “I need to get a vase for those.”

“I’ll get you a vase. And I feel special enough without you doing weird romantic gestures.”

“Not enough. I need you to know that you’re one of the best things in my life.”

Despite the confident attitude Jason had managed to muster up to tell Dick he felt special enough, he seemed to falter at the new declaration. “I- what- I mean…” he cleared his throat, recomposing himself. “You still don’t have to do anything.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Clearly I do.”

“You really don’t. You’ve made me sit through enough of your romcoms that I’ve got an idea of what kind of grand romantic gestures you’d make, and I don’t want them.”

“I’m not really sure what I could do for you though. I can’t cook for you, you wouldn’t get weepy with flowers, you don’t wear jewelry, and we already have a lot of sex.” Dick frowned as he tried to think of other things as he rested his head on Jason’s shoulder.

“Well I’m not helping you figure it out,” Jason answered.

“I didn’t think you would, you wouldn’t be you if you did.” Which meant he was going to try and ask Roy and Kori.

* * *

He didn’t actually know Roy or Kori’s numbers, so he had to show up when he knew Jason would be out working.

“Jason’s not here,” Roy greeted when he opened the door.

“I know, it’s why I’m here. Hi,” Dick greeted.

“You’re here because he’s not?” Roy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I’m here to see you guys. Well more ask you guys for help.”

Kori leaned around the corner from another room to look at him curiously. “Well, let him in Roy, I wanna hear what it’s about,” she said, and Roy did step aside for him.

Dick talked as he made his way to their couch. “I want to do something for him, something special that isn’t sex since we do that all the time.”

“So you’re looking for date ideas?” Roy clarified.

“I guess a date would make up for all the small sweet things he does.”

“He likes museums,” Kori offered, sitting down next to him.

“That’s something we haven’t done yet. I can picture him enjoying that.”

“Warning, you’ll be there for hours though,” Roy told him.

“But he’ll be enjoying himself, so I’m okay with that.”

“You could have just asked him where he’d want to go for a date,” Roy pointed out.

“He bought me flowers and I got mushy, so he said he wasn’t going to help me.” If Dick was being honest, he still felt a little mushy whenever he saw the flowers sitting on his coffee table.

Roy and Kori exchanged a look, Roy’s raised eyebrows and Kori’s a full on grin. “Oh was it the roses from the shop I told him about?” She asked.

“I knew he lied about just getting them from a stand!” Dick hadn’t been able to find that stand anywhere.

“Is that what he told you,” she asked, trying to muffle her laughter with her hand. “He was asking me about flowers the other day.”

“Way to sell him out,” Roy said, but he looked to be amused too.

“He’s such a sweet dork,” Dick sighed and he couldn’t help but smile.

“He is quite sweet. And I hope that you will continue to be sweet to him as well. Jason does not open himself up to others often.” She was still smiling but her eyes looked a little harder now.

And the guilt hit Dick like a tidal wave. “I’ll definitely try to for as long as he’ll want me.”

Her smile brightened right back up. “Good. Now, would you like anything to drink? I feel rude for not offering when you first came in.”

“No, I’m good, I mean I came here uninvited, asking you guys for advice. I think I’m being the rude one.”

“Well, you don’t exactly have our contact info, so it’s not like you could call ahead,” Roy shrugged.

“Yeah I guess. I appreciate the help though. He deserves some special.”

“No problem. We want him to be happy too.”

Dick thanked them both with a hug and as he left, he had to wonder when he’d stopped trying to fish information about the Red Hood through Kori.

* * *

“You talked to Roy and Kori didn’t you?” Jason asked as they pulled up to the science museum.

“What? Of course not,” Dick grinned.

“Your face says otherwise,” Jason accused, but he was smiling anyway.

“You can’t be the only one doing all the wooing in this relationship. You should feel special too.”

“I told you I feel special enough.” He stepped out of the car. “But I’m not going to turn down a trip here.”

“It’s not enough,” Dick said as he let Jason pull him in.

“What is with you lately? Dick, let me make this clear.” Jason paused outside of the doors to the museum to cup Dick’s face in his hands and look him in the eyes. “ _You_ are enough. Just having you is enough, and makes me feel plenty special. Do you understand? Because I’m not repeating that. I’ve hit my snappiness quota for the month.”

Dick wholeheartedly disagreed, and it killed him to not be able to tell Jason why, but he didn’t feel like losing Jason just yet. “Alright, but I’m staying on my mission to do good things for you.”

“And I’ll be trying to do good things for you too. It’s what people do when they’re dating. Now c’mon, this place is only open for another five hours,” he grabbed Dick’s hand and tugged him inside.

“Did you just say only five hours?” And Dick was starting to understand what Roy meant when he said they’d be there for a while.

“...no? We can leave whenever you want,” Jason quickly amended.

“Nope, we’re staying until you’re sated or they kick us out. C’mon,” and it was Dick’s turn to pull them in.

Which meant they stayed until the ten minute mark for closing, Jason buying a few books from the gift store on the way out, and grinning all the way back to Dick’s car. Dick didn’t even care about how long they stayed because that smile was worth it, which was why Dick took a picture of Jason the minute he wouldn’t notice.

Or thought he wouldn’t notice at least, because Jason glanced at him curiously. “What’s with the camera?”

“You look good. I had to get a picture, see?” Dick held his phone up to show the picture of Jason smiling down at his books.

“I guess I won’t fight you on it since you just went through all of that for me,” Jason rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling a little.

“Went through what? I just spent five hours with you as happy as a kid in a candy store. I can’t think of a better way to spend my day.”

Jason leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I had a great time.”

“I did too.” Dick pulled him back in for a proper kiss, before making his way back to his apartment.

* * *

He met the Red Hood again, leaning against an alley wall, with a pool of blood forming around his foot, dropping down from his leg. “Get out of here,” he gritted out when he spotted Dick. “I already took care of the shooters.”

“And who’s taking care of you?” Dick crouched down, flashing his phone light at it to assess the wound.

He couldn’t see it, but it certainly felt like he was being glared at. “I am. So go.”

“I could, but I’d rather you not bleed out. My apartment isn't too far from here. I could probably get you there with a little bit of effort.” Typically he’d have a major issue with bringing a drug lord to his apartment, but it was still his rented apartment for this assignment, so he had less of a problem with it. And if he could get the Hood to stay long enough he might finish the assignment, but he couldn’t think about that too hard, because if he did he’d think about Jason.

“I’m not going to your apartment. I’m not going anywhere until my associate gets here, because I’m not going to be tracking my blood all over Gotham,” he said flatly.

“Well I can’t just leave you here, knowing you have a bullet in your leg.”

“I’ve got someone on the way, so yes you can.”

“Then at least let me hold off the bleeding or something. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve sacrificed a shirt.” He was already taking his shirt off and ripping it up so he could tie it around Red Hood’s leg.

“You’re not getting this back now that it’s got my blood on it, I hope you know that,” Hood informed him.

“Well I didn’t think I would be, that’s why it’s a scrap now.” Dick had actually hoped he could get it back just for the very purpose of a DNA test, but of course Hood was too careful for that.

“You can go now,” he made a shooing gesture. “I’m not dying here, and my associate should be arriving soon.”

“It still feels wrong to just leave you.”

“Trust me, it’s not. Go home, Dick,” Kori’s voice came from the entrance to the alleyway as she walked over.

“He shouldn’t be seeing you with me,” Hood said fiercely.

“Yeah, well from what I can tell he’s figured I know you already. Someone at the bar has a big mouth.”

“Told me the first day I met you,” Dick confirmed, helping Hood into Kori’s arms despite his protests.

“Dick, you don’t have any cuts on your hands, right?” Kori asked once she had Hood held up with one arm.

“No?” Dick glanced down at his hands, “Why would I?”

“It just makes this easier,” she answered, uncapping a water bottle and pouring some of it over his hands and then the rest into the blood puddle and the bloody footprints from Red Hood. And then Dick watched with fascination as the blood all vanished.  

“Arsenal finished it?” Hood asked.

“Looks like it. All traces of your blood here should be gone,” she agreed.

“We don’t also have a wizard in this gang, right?” Dick asked still, amazed by what he just saw.

“No, but we have a genius who can program nanobots to get rid of blood evidence while being stored in something that looks totally normal like a water bottle,” Kori told him.

“So a robot wizard. Cool.” Dick nodded.

“Kori, there’s a bullet in my leg. Are we really chatting around right now?” Hood asked, and Kori gave Dick an apologetic smile.

“We’ve got to go. Thank you for your assistance,” she said.

“Happy to help,” Dick waved, because he knew Kori would reject any further help.

“You know you’re going to have to come up with something for this, right?” He could hear Kori murmur quietly to Hood as she helped him out of the alleyway, clearly not meant for Dick to hear.

“I might just have to be in a bit more pain,” he answered with a shrug, which sounded a lot like him not going to a hospital. Not that Dick had really expected him to, but he’d still have to call in and tell the station that they should be on the lookout with nearby hospitals for someone coming in with a bullet to the leg.  

And then they were getting into an unmarked car and speeding off

* * *

Jason was pretty busy for then next few days, but when he did show up he was definitely looking worse for wear. He was limping slightly, he had a busted lip and a bruised cheekbone, along with his temple looking like it had met a brick wall at least once.

And Jason still had the audacity to just limp in with a smile that looked painful given the busted lip. “Hey, what are we watching tonight?” He asked casually, sitting down on Dick’s couch with only a slight wince.

Dick was immediately all over him, fussing over every little injury. “What happened? Where were you? _Who did this to you?_ ”

“Calm down, Roy and Kori already patched me up, it happened yesterday, and what do you think? Black Mask’s guys. Several of them. I’m fine though,” Jason put his hands on Dick’s arms to try to get him to hold still.

Dick just frowned at him, resisting the urge to hug him tight and not let go.

Jason sighed and pulled Dick down onto the couch. “Does it help if I say you should see the other guys?”

“It doesn’t really.” Dick just couldn’t stop looking at Jason’s bruised face.

“Dick, I’m fine. Seriously. Stop looking at me like that.”

Dick lightly kissed Jason’s bruised cheek. “You’d feel the same if it were me.”

Jason’s gaze seemed to harden a little at just the idea of seeing Dick injured like he was. “I’d track down whoever did it and make sure they couldn’t do it again if it were you.”

“Exactly. I’d go do the same if I wasn’t sure you’d already dealt with them much more than I would’ve done.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to do the staring thing. It’s not like it’s gonna heal me or anything.”

“Well we can watch whatever you like, and you’re not cooking tonight when you can barely stay on your feet.”

“We can order take out, I wasn’t planning to cook anything,” Jason assured him.

“Good, because the only moving you’re doing is from this couch to bed. I might allow a pee break, but I’ll have to think about it,” Dick said, trying to get himself to lighten up a bit. Jason was right, Kori and Roy had taken care of his injuries and he was healing. That didn’t make Dick feel much better about it though.

“Well I’m not pissing my pants, so you’re going to have to allow those. Seriously though, it’s not as bad as it looks. You don’t need to mother hen me.”

“I know, but I can’t help worrying, so you’re going to get spoiled until you heal.”

“I don’t want that,” he complained.

“What’s so wrong with getting pampered,” Dick said as he drew Jason in for a kiss.

“Well you’re planning to limit bathroom breaks for starters,” he answered when they pulled apart.

“I did say I’d consider letting you take some. You and your limping.”

“Uh huh, and how are my chances for sex looking?”

Dick hummed as his eyes roamed over the injuries he could see. “About the same as usual, but it’ll be gentle and I’m doing all the work.”

“I can live with the pampering then I guess.”

Dick leaned up to kiss him again. “Next time though, tell me if this happens. I don’t like not knowing that you’re hurt and not being able to do anything about it.”

“It didn’t seem worth mentioning,” Jason shrugged. “It’s been happening a lot around here.”

“It is worth mentioning because you’re important to me.”

Jason smiled a little at that. “Fine fine, I’ll let you know if it happens again.”

“Good.” Dick snuggled closer to Jason, careful to avoid disturbing his injuries and dropped his phone in Jason’s lap. “You can order the food too.”

“I’ve got a phone of my own,” Jason reminded him, pulling out his own phone. And then rendered Dick dumbstruck because his lock screen was a picture of him laughing as Dick kissed his cheek that Roy or Kori must have taken last time Jason brought him home.

Dick reached over to snatch Jason’s phone out of his hand to stare at it better. “You’re just as much a sap as I am,” Dick smiled as he showed Jason his own lock screen which was now a picture of Jason the day they went to the museum.

“I thought it was a nice picture,” Jason defended.

“It is, doesn’t make you less of a cutie.”

“I will change it back if you’re going to be annoying about it,” Jason warned.

“No, I like it.”

“Then don’t get all weird about it.”

“Who’s getting weird about it? Not me,” Dick grinned innocently.

“Sure you’re not, can I have my phone back so I can order us some food or are you planning to keep it?”

“Well I guess I can give it up for the sake of food.” Dick made a show of reluctantly giving Jason back the phone.

The night went by pretty normally after that. Dick tried his best not to worry and fuss and Jason kept acting like it barely hurt, that was until they both moved to the bedroom.

Dick was slowly undressing Jason, pulling his pants off and before he even got very far, his eyes zeroed in on the bandage on his thigh. “What happened here? Did they cut you? Did they _shoot you?_ ”

“Stabbed me to get out of a choke hold I got one of them in. It worked, I guess. I’m fine though, you already knew my leg was hurt, why are you freaking out?”

“I didn’t think it was from a hole in your leg, I thought it was like a twisted ankle or something.” He leaned over to press a kiss to the bandages. It had to be a coincidence that the injury was in the same place the Red Hood had been shot. After all, Red Hood wore a helmet, so he wouldn’t have a bunch of face injuries. “You’re going to be fine?”

“I’m going to be fine. Roy stitched it up, I’ve just gotta leave it alone for a bit so it can heal properly.”

“Good.” Dick peeled his pants the rest of the way off and pressed another kiss to his leg. “Can’t have one of your best assets permanently injured.”

“Well there might be a scar, but I’ve got a few of those already, and you haven’t seemed to mind.”

“No, I don’t mind any of the scars you have on all your best assets. Like your abs,” Dick placed a kiss there, “or your chest,” another kiss there, “and your amazing arms,” a kiss on both, “but I might mind a scar on your lips and your eyes,” he pressed a final kiss to Jason’s lips, making sure to be careful of the cut there. “There’s more, but you’re laying on all of it.”

“Well maybe you can elaborate as the night goes on,” Jason smirked up at him.

* * *

“Dick, I swear to god if you’re staring at me sleep again…” Jason mumbled into his pillow.

“It’s not the only thing I’m doing,” Dick tried to defend himself as he placed the tray of food down onto the bedside table.

Jason turned his head a little to look at him and then narrowed his eyes at the food. “You don’t cook.”

“I didn’t.” He bought it from the place down the street. He did plate it to look like he did though.

“Weren’t you the one that could barely wake up in the morning?” Jason asked, but still sat up a bit to pick up the coffee.

“I did it for you,” Dick had already had his cup of coffee. He wouldn’t have made it out of the apartment otherwise.

“Thank you.” Jason smiled a little and leaned over to kiss his cheek before starting to eat.

“Well you weren’t going to cook like this, and you like to have your breakfast.”

“It’s good for the body, science isn’t fucking around about that most important meal of the day shit,” he defended.

“Whatever you say, babe.” Dick just crawled back into bed to sidle up against Jason as he ate.

* * *

“Dick! Dick, c’mon, we’re gonna be late,” Kori’s voice came through his door along with knocking.

“We are in the middle of a looming gang war, we don’t have time for this, and you didn’t even let me call him to warn him,” he could hear Jason saying to her as he got closer.

Dick opened the door in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a fair in town, and we are going on a double date!” Kori told him excitedly.

“I thought there was going be a life or death situation with the urgency.” Dick wasn’t even wearing pants yet.

“Kori might make it life or death if you don’t get dressed,” Roy answered.

“If it's a fair, don’t we have the whole day?” Dick yawned, moving to let them in and making his way to his room to put on clothes.

“It’s noon,” Jason informed him.

Dick glanced at the clock he kept on the wall above his closet. It was actually fifteen to noon, but Jason still had a point he supposed. “Mornings don’t exist without you.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Get dressed.”

“Can I have coffee?” Dick asked as he pulled on the first pair of jeans he could find.

“We’ll get some on the way,” Kori allowed.

“Okay, then we can go.” Dick was still a little groggy which meant he was sticking pretty close to Jason as they went to Kori’s car.

They arrived to the fair caffeinated and Kori led the way in after they paid for their tickets. “Okay boys, what are we doing first?”

“I have a feeling that if we touch the games first, we’re not going to stop. Rides?” After Dick had his coffee, he managed to process the fact that they were going to a fair and got just as excited as Kori.

“Ferris wheel?” Kori grinned.

“Two carts?” Dick added.

“Looking to fool around in one?” Roy wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Maybe just a little, y’know if Jason's okay with it.” Dick gave his hand a little squeeze.

“I know what people do in those, I’m not doing that, but I’ll hold your hand and kiss you at the top,” Jason shrugged.

“I can live with that. I’m guessing you guys don’t have the same holdbacks.” At least they didn’t seem like they would from what Jason had told him.

“Nope,” Kori winked at him before leading the way to the Ferris wheel.

Dick wouldn’t exactly say he was all over Jason once they were seated but he did cuddle himself very closely to him.

And when they got off the ride Kori snapped a picture of them kissing in front of the Ferris wheel.

“Can you send me that?”

“I don’t have your number,” she passed him her phone, “text it to yourself. Then you get the pic and we get each other’s information.”

Dick immediately changed his phone background to that as soon as it was texted to him. “You take the best pictures of us.”

“I just caught a good moment, c’mon let’s go ride the merry go round.”

“Yes.” Dick was so glad he wasn’t the only one excited about the rides.

“Dibs on the weirdest looking horse on it,” Roy declared.

By the end of the day he had a few more pictures of Jason to add to the collection. He’d gotten one where some cotton candy got tangled in his hair somehow. One of him and Roy laughing at something. A selfie of the two of them holding the giant stuffed pikachu Jason had won him, and a selfie with the four of them with the Ferris wheel and the sunset in the background.

“We taking you back home?” Roy asked as they headed back to the car.

“I don’t mind staying the night with you guys if you don’t mind.”

“One less stop on the way then,” Roy gave him a friendly smile.

“Did you have a good day?” Dick asked Jason once Roy and Kori seemed to get distracted by each other.

“Not as good as you and Kori, but it was still fun. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“It’s a fair, how could I not? I just wanted to make sure you had a good time too.”

“All of the people important to me were there having a good time, how could I not?” Jason smiled at him.

And Dick felt an all too familiar pang in his chest that accompanied the warmth that spread through him. Being with Jason was just a constant mix of overwhelming happiness mixed with pain and impending doom, and Dick wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t know just how much it was going to hurt when Jason figured out who he was, not when he knew just how much Jason meant to him. He leaned over to kiss him, because what else could he do? “You’re important to me too, you big closet sap.”

“No pda in the car,” Roy called from the front seat.

“That’s not a rule, and if it were you guys would have broken it too many times to count,” Jason answered.

Dick gave Jason a wet smack of a kiss on the cheek purely in protest of being censored and Jason made a grossed out face at him.

* * *

“You going to the show down, Jason?” Someone was asking when Dick walked into the bar, and Jason just shrugged in response.

“Showdown? Did I miss something important?”

“Rumors going around that Red Hood and Black Mask are finally facing off. Most of us don’t believe Mask will show up alone though, so people are deciding if they wanna show up for Hood to help,” the guy Jason had been talking to answered for him.

“Even though Hood hasn’t asked any of you to do that,” Jason chipped in.

And that sounded like an opportunity Dick knew he couldn’t miss, no matter how long he wanted to live in his charade. “It’s good to show support, can’t have them ganging up on our boss. Any idea when it’ll be?”

“Next week if what Mask’s men are saying is to be believed,” Jason told him.

That wasn’t a lot of time. “Are you going? You didn’t really answer.”

“Probably,” Jason shrugged again.

Dick’s hand found its way to Jason’s and held on a little tighter than he usually would have. “Then I guess we’re pretty much there for it. Tell me when and where when you know?”

Jason looked like he might protest the idea, but the other guy spoke up before he could. “Yeah, I’ll text you guys the details tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Dick looked up to Jason with a small smile that he was sure wasn’t very convincing. “Want some quality time?”

“What, right now?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, we could also spend some quality time with the guys here, just a different kind.”

“Later man, apparently I’m going to Dickie’s place,” Jason patted the guy’s shoulder and pulled Dick out of the bar by his hand.

“We could’ve stayed, I just want to spend time with you.”

“And here I was thinking that you were looking to fuck,” Jason grinned at him.

“Well if you insist,” Dick smiled, pulling him closer. Dick just wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jason, and Jason seemed to pick up on it because he pulled back.

“You’re acting different,” he said with furrowed brows.

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

Jason’s lips tilted downwards a little. “Seriously, is something going on? Is that why you wanted to leave?”

“No, it’s just been a bad day. A few things go wrong and it just ruins the day.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Dick’s day had been sufficiently ruined. “I just want to spend the rest of it with the good in my life.”

Jason still looked worried, but nodded in agreement anyway, giving Dick a quick kiss. “Alright, let’s head back to your place then.”

“Thank you,” Dick gave him a small smile, sticking close to him the entire way there.

* * *

They did both get texts the next day with the time and location while they were having breakfast. “Bunch of loud mouth idiots, if Black Mask was hoping to get the jump on Hood by bringing his guys with him he should have hired people with more discretion,” Jason muttered.

“What’s a gang without the gossip,” Dick tried to joke, hoping he was hiding the despair of knowing he had seven days until Jason would find out who he was.

“Functional.” He put the phone back in his pocket and rolled his eyes.

“This is probably why Hood doesn’t tell us anything.”

“Yeah, probably. And why he wears a helmet.” Jason looked at him and bit his lower lip, seeming to consider his next words. “...are you sure that you need to go?”

Dick reached across the table to link his fingers with Jason’s. “Afraid I can’t hold my own?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly, which wasn’t quite what Dick had been expecting to hear. “I haven’t been in a position to see you hold up in a fight. What I do know though, is that there will be a lot of guys with guns, and I don’t want you getting shot. No matter how good you are at holding your own, it won’t stop a bullet.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll even wear a vest if it makes you feel better. Are you sure you want to go?” Because Dick honestly preferred that Jason went nowhere near there.

“You, Roy, and Kori are all going. How can I not?” Jason squeezed his hand a little tighter, and had that look on his face again like he was picking words carefully. “I… If something does happen- I just- I need you to know that I love you,” he told Dick, eyes as open and vulnerable as they had been when he’d asked Dick on their first date.

“You…” and Dick could feel tears roll down his face and Jason quickly moved around the table to be at his side.

“Dick? Dick, are you okay?” He asked, sitting next to him and wiping the tears off of his face. “You don’t have to say it back, really, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have sprung that on you.”

“That’s not it. I love you too, I love you so much, which is why I can’t keep lying to you.” He couldn’t do it anymore.

“Lying to me?” Jason frowned a little, but was still wiping tears off of Dick’s cheeks.

“I’m the second mole,” and Dick just wanted to hide at the admittance. He couldn’t look at Jason as Jason jerked back like he’d been burned, dropping his hands off of Dick’s face.

“You’re what?” He chanced a glance at Jason’s face, and saw hurt and betrayal written so clearly there before all the walls seemed to come down inside of Jason, cutting Dick off from his emotions.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” The tears weren’t going to stop any time soon, not when he could visibly see himself losing Jason.

“When we first met. I told you that you were too obvious to be a nark. I’m sure you thought that was funny, a good laugh at the station,” his face might not be giving much away, but his voice was strained with such tight control it gave him away all on it’s own. “Are you even allowed to sleep with your targets, _Officer?”_ He practically spat out the word, eyes  narrowing marginally. “Why are you telling me now?”

Dick forced himself to keep his voice steady despite the tears still falling. “I can’t lie to you anymore. I didn’t want you you to walk into a trap I’m obligated to set up with the fight.”

“Then why did you even bother with all of this?” Jason got to his feet, starting to pace Dick’s kitchen restlessly.

“When we met, I liked you. I thought things would be fine as long as we didn’t fall for each other. And then we fell for each other. I…” Dick bit his lip, resisting the urge to scrub at his face. “I knew this would happen, but I was still selfish enough to want it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you think you can stop bullshitting me at this point?” Jason’s poker face was cracking a little, and he turned around so he wasn’t looking at Dick, but not before Dick noticed his eyes shining and eyelashes wet with unshed tears.

Dick’s chest constricted as he felt more tears build. “Wh-why would I still be lying to you? I told you, I couldn’t do it anymore. I’d definitely never lie to you about this.” He could hear the desperation in his own voice.

“I can’t believe I was about to tell you- you know what, whatever. It doesn’t matter now anyway, you’ll figure it out, detective,” Jason said harshly, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before he started heading towards the door.

“Jason, Jason wait, please!” He got up and took a staggering step forward after him. “I’m sorry! Please don’t leave.” His voice broke by the end. He hated sounding this desperate, he hated _being_ this desperate. Most of all, he hated that he’d expected this.

“What do you want from me?” Jason turned to face him, and he was trying to look angry, but the red rimmed eyes weren’t exactly helping him. “How do you imagine staying would work out? It fucking wouldn’t, I’d have to watch you arrest people I care about, your commanding officers would try to arrest me, and I’m not dragging this all out.”

Dick knew Jason was right, but a part of him had hoped that he could protect Jason from that, him and Kori and Roy. “I wouldn’t let it happen. Why else would I tell you before I even set up the bust?”

“Dick- god is that even your name?- you couldn’t arrest me and keep me in jail, you’ve never actually seen me commit a crime,” Jason informed him. “But that doesn’t mean I want to have that following me around for the rest of my life. You couldn’t stop your coworkers if they found something on me.”

“They wouldn’t.” Because Dick knew that Jason was too careful for that, much more than many of his co-workers would be able to track down. He was right after all, Dick couldn’t pinpoint a single time that he’d seen Jason dealing or doing anything more illegal than having an association with a gang. Not that he would testify to it if he had seen anything like that.

“You can’t guarantee that though. And Kori is a known associate of the Red Hood, am I supposed to visit her in jail? This doesn’t work no matter how you look at it. So I’m going to leave, and you’re never going to see me again, and you’ll go back to protecting the law or whatever the hell it is you do.”

Dick felt his heart stop. “What? What do you- you can’t-“ He couldn’t even finish a thought, let alone a sentence. How was he supposed to just accept Jason just leaving?

“What part of this being the best solution isn’t clicking?” Jason turned back to the door, pulling it open. “If I weren’t in love with you, you’d probably die for being a cop, but I’m not going to be the one to do that to you. And you as a cop can’t bring home a criminal from your undercover assignment.”

“I love you,” Dick said uselessly, because Jason was still leaving and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“I don’t really believe you,” Jason told him, and he sounded so broken saying it that Dick was almost glad that Jason wasn’t facing him. And then Jason stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Dick didn’t really remember his legs giving out on him, or when he fell to the ground, all he could process was that Jason was gone, and it was his fault and that he’d set them both up to get hurt like this. It was his fault.

* * *

In the aftermath of their falling out, Jason, Kori, and Roy were nowhere to be found not even twenty four hours after Jason had left his apartment. With them, the Red Hood seemed to disappear without a trace too, and Dick hadn’t had to think very hard as to why, not with all the clues he’d picked up on.

The bust ended up not happening, but not for the reasons he thought. The day after Jason left, Black Mask was found dead in the warehouse everything was supposed to go down in, with a note in his pocket signed by the Red Hood. All it had said was _‘Better luck next time, Officer Grayson.’_ And just like that, with his cover blown and his heart broken, he took a week of mandatory time off to drown in his tears.

Coming back to the station felt wrong. As a cop who not only failed on their long term mission, but also managed to fall for the one he was trying to arrest, it felt as though he no longer belonged there. But if he didn’t go back, then what would have been the point of hurting both himself and Jason? So when he got back, instead of trying to distance himself from his work like his heart craved, he ended up taking on as much work as possible just to drown out his thoughts.

Getting extra shifts was actually appreciated by the station, despite his failure, now that Black Mask and Red Hood were no longer around. With the two criminal power houses gone, there was a power vacuum left in Gotham which resulted in new gangs emerging to try and claim the top spot. Dick covered so many shifts, his colleagues didn’t even bother to comment on his failure or the very obvious differences he’d come back with. One of which being how closed off he’d become after. Sure, he still smiled and talked to everyone, but he knew they could see that his heart just wasn’t in it. The other was the cigarette smoke that now clung to his body.

He appreciated the lack of comment though. The last thing he wanted was to recount what had happened, not that he ever actually forgot. No matter what he did, Jason remained at the forefront of his mind, always in his thoughts.

Even as the months passed, Dick just couldn’t forget Jason and the way he used to smile when he didn’t think people were looking, or when he would complain about Dick being over affectionate despite secretly loving it, or the way Jason looked when Dick had to tell him the truth and broke both their hearts.

That one was the one that usually had him spontaneously tearing up, which was another reason for his multiple and endless extra shifts. When he couldn’t work, he tried to be at the gym where he could continue to distract himself with pain and sweat. Distractions didn’t always work, but it felt better to try than to just be left alone with his thoughts.

He tried not to sleep, and only did so when he passed out from exhaustion. Sleeping was always painful. Sleeping came with dreams of Jason. Sometimes it would be of the last time they saw each other, Jason looking like he wanted to cry just as much as Dick was already doing. Sometimes it would be of the time they spent together, happy but with a looming sense of finality Dick could never shake.

And some days, like today, his dreams were of what could’ve been, of what he’d failed to keep. Sometimes his dreams would pick up right where they left off, their relationship never ending, both of them somehow making it work despite who they both were. Today though, today Dick saw what he wished he’d been able to do. He saw himself being brave enough to leave the police force to be with Jason. They moved out of Gotham and everything was just perfect. And then he woke up and was forced to remember that it wasn’t real and that Jason was still gone.

Deep down, he knew things would never have been that peaceful. Dick would still have a problem with Jason’s illegal job, and their morals would clash constantly, but it was nice to believe that things would have still worked out.

Days like this, where Dick would accidentally fall asleep and dream of Jason, were days where Dick would find himself back at his rented apartment in crime alley. Despite knowing that he needed to let go of Jason after everything that happened, he just couldn’t let go of the place. How could he when that was where he and Jason spent some of their happiest moments? How could he when it was the place that held all he had left of Jason? From one of Jason’s jackets to the vase of flowers that were now wilted and browned, he couldn’t bring himself to part with any of them.

It still looked the same as the day Jason left it, with not a single speck of dust in sight, his clothes neatly tucked away, and the wilted roses still placed in the middle of his coffee table. Dick kept it better maintained than his real apartment. Jason always hated how messy Dick would leave it.

Being back at the apartment, Dick found himself, once again where he always ended up when he came back, at the foot of their bed, wrapped in Jason’s forgotten jacket, with the same brand of cigarettes Jason used between his fingers.

His other hand clutched at the burner phone that he didn’t think he could ever part with, not when it held so many precious moments between them saved in his photo album.

He was currently halfway through his most recent pack of cigarettes, his hands already starting to tremble, not that it would stop him from finishing it. The picture of Jason smiling from the museum stared back at him as he fumbled to unlock his phone and find Jason’s contact information.

He didn’t need to hold it up to his ear to hear the message he was all too used to getting now.

_“The number you have dialed is no longer in service.”_

Dick didn’t always cry when he got the dial tone like he did when he first tried to call him, but today, today the tears fell on their own. Because in the wake of seeing what he wanted, what he could’ve had in comparison to his reality, the jacket felt like a crushing weight over his shoulders, the smoke strangling every inch of air out of his lungs, and the dial tone was deafening. The apartment felt just as lonely and empty as the day Jason left.


End file.
